Broken
by TheEagleFeatherQuill
Summary: Rose Weasley. With this name comes so many expectations and labels, which she seems to live up to effortlessly. But what no one knows is that most nights Rose makes a trip to the Room of Requirement. Each night standing before the door, she thinks: "I need a room full of glass where I can be alone." Because really, she is not as put together as she seems.
1. The Room of Requirement

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy reading my story!**

**Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling, not me. Unfortunately.**

* * *

Rose Weasley.

The daughter of Hermione and Ron Weasley. Smart. Quidditch player. Popular. Newly appointed Head Girl. Fun. Nice. Friendly. Most likely to succeed. Perfect. These are just a few of the labels attached this name. With these labels come an expectation and a reputation to uphold, which Rose seems to manage without even trying.

But what no one knows is that, most nights, after doing more than enough homework and study to ensure she gets the Outstanding grade that is expected of her, Rose makes a trip to the Room of Requirement. She's been there so many times recently that she doesn't need to pay much attention to where she's going. She only needs to look out for other night-time wanderers – lest they see her and her reputation comes crashing down – but tonight, in her haste, she doesn't even do that. Tonight is different.

As she reaches the door, she doesn't even hesitate before thinking the same thought as every other night she has come searching for the Room: _I need a room full of glass. _She opens the door and surveys the room with the same sense of awe she always has for it. There are glass tables with glass vases on top, each vase more intricately decorated than the next. There are glass cabinets full of glass plates and cups, shining under the light coming from the glass chandeliers which cover the ceiling. There are glass shelves holding up glass wine goblets and champagne flutes.

Rose shivers. The glass makes the room seem colder than it actually is. The harsh white light bounces around the room, making the whole scene look uninviting. And yet the glass has a certain beauty to it. The craftsmanship required to make it is evident in the patterns and curves. But that is not the only thing that amounts to the beauty of glass. Not many people think about it in the thought process that gives glasswork the label 'beautiful', but part of the allure is in how delicate and fragile it is. The most beautiful things are those which can be taken away so easily: the flower which can be crushed underfoot; the butterfly whose wings can be torn; the pretty face which can be ruined by a fist. Rose flinches at that last thought, knowing first-hand how that feels, before continuing on her train of thought. Now it is her turn to take away some beauty.

Rose walks once around the room before choosing a target. It is goblet, studded with crystals and gems. She examines it carefully, and then she flings it down to the ground with all of her strength, where it shatters into tiny pieces with a crash.

That one is her parents.

Rose doesn't hate them. She loves them, but they are to blame for all of her problems. Ron and Hermione Weasley, the famous war heroes. When she arrived at school, people had already judged her. The teachers and Ravenclaws wondered if she would be as smart as her mother. The Hufflepuffs hoped they could become close enough to her to be her friend. The Slytherins waited to see if they could get revenge on her on behalf of their parents. Even her own house, Gryffindor, could only see her for who her family was, and only cared whether she could play Quidditch as well as the Weasleys, or win as many house points as them. At first she tried her hardest to live up to their expectations, but she soon realised that only made it worse when she failed. The disappointed looks from her peers and teachers were horrible. But by then it was too late to change anything.

Rose moves on, circling the room until she finds her next target. It is a platter, mostly plain, except for a few emeralds dotted around the edges. That is what makes her choose it. She barely looks at it before sending it crashing towards the ground.

The one is Nott's band of Slytherins.

They, too, only saw her last name. From the very first day on the Hogwarts Express, they had hunted her down and made sure that she knew where they stood. Rose was to pay for what her family had done to their parents and the way that they disgraced them. In her first few years at Hogwarts, it wasn't too bad. It was only childish name-calling. That, she could handle. But as they grew older, their fights became more and more violent, the last few leaving her battered, bruised, and limping towards the hospital wing with the excuse, "got hit by a Bludger."

Because she definitely can't tell anyone. She can imagine their reactions clearly. Albus wouldn't believe that his house would do such a thing in this day and age. James would act all horrified that anyone could hurt "his" Rosie, but secretly revel in the fact the he got an excuse to prank the Slytherins. Lily would play the high-and-mighty outraged cousin, telling the whole school and then soaking up the spotlight. And Hugo, the teachers, her parents...they would all be so disappointed. Everyone expects her to be such a hero. She is supposed to be the one beating up the bad guys, not the damsel in distress. No, there is nothing she can do to stop them from attacking her. Nothing can stop people from seeing her as, first and foremost, a Weasley.

But all of this is not why Rose came here tonight. There is someone else on her mind. Someone whose surname is almost as famous as her own. It is a delicate snake that gleams a brilliant silver that reminds her of him. Her other problems dull in comparison as she remembers the events of that afternoon. She handles the snake gently, thinking of what he means to her. Rose tries to tell herself that that's over now. It doesn't work. She remembers what she means to him – nothing - and throws it away, tears starting to blur her vision.

That one is Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose can't pinpoint the exact moment when she fell in love with him. They have been best friends for their entire time at Hogwarts, but the last few years she has realised that she wants something more. And Scorpius is completely oblivious. Or even worse – he knows but he is just not interested. Maybe that was why he asked Georgia Davies out at lunch today. What hurt the most wasn't that he asked someone out other than her, but that Georgia meant something to him. As they have gotten older, most of the female in their year have been fawning over his good looks and charming smile. Although he occasionally accepts their many offers to accompany them to parties and the like, he is only humouring them. Rose had accepted that part of him, the part that has another girl every few weeks, keeping them around for a bit of excitement and a snog, but only because she had firmly believed that he would grow out of that phase and realise that he had loved her all along.

Quite a fantasy, she realises now. Because the way Scorpius talked about her today, after Georgia accepted his offer to accompany her to Hogsmeade, it is obvious that Georgia has stolen her part in the drama that is her life. Georgia is the one to straighten him out and get him to settle down with her gorgeous smile, charm, and talent. Not Rose. She never stood a chance.

Yet she cannot blame Georgia Davies. Who could say no to Scorpius Malfoy? Even Rose finds it hard now, in the face of this betrayal, to think of him as anything other than the person she loves. She keeps on seeing him through Rose-tinted glasses. Instead of blaming him for being so obtuse, so dim-witted, so insensitive, she blames herself, for being so unattractive, so undesirable, and so stupid as to think that he would love her.

So she keeps on smashing glass in the hopes that she can find some sort of comfort from it. Or, failing that, at least some satisfaction or refuge from the wreck that is now her life.

* * *

Hours later – or is it merely minutes? - Rose wipes her eyes free of tears and gets up from where she was kneeling on the floor. The shelves and tables are now bare of glassware – it is now in pieces on the ground. Rose brushes off all of the fragments from her clothes. It would not do to let anyone know what happened here. The glass crunches under her feet as she walks towards the door, knowing that it won't be long before she is forced to return.

Because, really, she is as broken as the glass scattered on the floor. She just needs someone to put her back together again.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please send a review, even if it's short. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Sticky Subjects

**A/N: Hello! After over 3 months, I'm back!  
**

**Let me explain. I wasn't planning on continuing this story, but after reading all the reviews I decided I should. So I've spent the last few months planning out the whole story. And having to come up with a whole story to give Rose a happier ending, after I decided to leave her situation all angsty and tragic? Easier said then done. Trust me. But I did. And finally, I have the next chapter! Yay!**

**The way I've planned out my story, I think it's going to be about 20 chapters long, each about this length, maybe a bit shorter. This one is extra long because I felt so guilty about not updating so long! But that's not going to happen again. I'm aiming to publish a chapter every 1-2 weeks.  
**

**Special thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited or followed. Thanks also to my friends who have endured my constant scribbling in my notebook instead of being sociable and talking, as well as encouraging me to keep on trying. All of you have really given me the motivation to continue, and without you, Rose would have remained forever broken.**

* * *

_Permanent Sticking Charms. _That is all Scorpius thinks about as he makes his way towards the Gryffindor common room late one night. Well, that and the 3 foot long essay that Professor Gilbolt, his charms teacher, set for his class earlier that day on the history, theory and use of Permanent Sticking Charms. _What a way to start off the NEWTS year, _he thinks, repressing a groan. Although he hates to admit it, he needs help; which is what leads him now towards the Gryffindor common room, and a certain one of its occupants. She always has the answers.

But as he turns the last corner, he sees the common room door swing shut, and the familiar red hair of the very person he is seeing draws his attention, just in time to see her turn off into an adjoining corridor. His first instinct is to call out to her, but it fades when he realises that there is something off in the way she is moving; the unnecessary speed, the purposeful direction and the way she stares at her feet, as though scared of seeing someone – or is she scared of being seen? Without a second thought, Scorpius sets off after her, sticking to the shadows.

He walks behind her through several corridors, her feet never missing a beat as she navigates the dark and empty hallways of the seventh floor of Hogwarts. The whole time he wonders at her destination. _Where could she possibly be going at this hour? And why?_ In all the years that Scorpius has been close friends with her, he has never seen this secretive side of her. It is this curiosity, this _need_, to know, that drives him onwards and stops him from revealing himself.

Scorpius scans the walls for any clue as to where she is going. His eyes strain to see in the dark, but to cast Lumos would attract her attention about as much as a dozen rainbow, dancing hippogriffs would, considering how on edge she is tonight.

He gives his search up as a lost cause, and turns back to continue following her. Only she's not there anymore. "Merlin's pants," he mutters, before hurrying ahead to try to see where she went.

There is a crossroads up ahead, with no trace of which path she took. Scorpius looks down each connecting pathway, searching for any glimpse of movement.

"Scorpius?"

He starts, wondering how he is going to explain to her how he so coincidentally happened to be in the same hallway as her in the middle of the night. But then his senses catch up with him. That voice was _definitely _male.

He turns to where the voice came from. "Albus? What are you doing here?"  
"Prefect patrols. Which you should know, considering you assigned this shift to me." Albus answers. "I'm supposed to give you a detention, but considering that you're now Head Boy, I'll let you off if you tell me what you were doing." He adds with a grin. Scorpius stays silent. "And I'm your best friend. That's another reason why you should tell me." Albus adds.  
"I fancied a walk." Scorpius replies.

Albus looks at him for a second, obviously doubting his story, but Scorpius doesn't tell him the truth. There is something about the strange events of the night that seem so personal and make him want to hold it close to his chest, at least until he finds out what made her leave the Gryffindor common room. It is not his secret to tell.

Albus seems to decide to let the issue go, for he says, "Well, then, why don't you walk with me? You know how boring these patrols can be alone." Scorpius nods and moves to walk beside Albus as they continue down the corridor.

They spend the next 2 hours walking around the upper floors of Hogwarts, and then down to the Slytherin common room once they are done, talking the whole time about everything and nothing. As Scorpius descends the stairs to the boys' dormitories, he realises that he has no memory of his conversation with Albus. The whole time, this one image was stuck in his head as though by a Permanent Sticking Charm; his best friend Rose, all alone, disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

Rose walks into the Great Hall the next morning, trying to brush off the bad thoughts as easily as she did the glass. But just as with the glass, a few pieces remain. She woke this morning with a few chips of glass still stuck in her hair, and the image of a certain young man stuck in her head.

As she sits down at the Gryffindor table next to Silena, a fellow seventh year, she locks eyes with him over at the Slytherin table. In a moment that seems like hours, Scorpius gazes at her with a look full of question, confusion and wondering, and Rose is sure that the same uncertainty is reflected in her own face. Then the moment is broken, and time snaps back to its usual speed, as Scorpius grins as her in the way she is used to. Rose returns with a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes. _What just happened?_

"Hey, Rose," says Silena, breaking her reverie. "I couldn't find you last night. In the library already?" At the mention of her activities last night, Rose glances back towards Scorpius, but he has turned his attention to breakfast. Rose follows suit, filing the moment away in her head to think about later, when she is alone. For now, she focuses on her conversation with Silena.

"Yeah, of course. Doing my homework. You know me." Silena obviously doesn't detect the bitter sarcasm in her voice, for she starts nattering on about something completely unrelated and insignificant. Rose goes on auto-pilot, nodding, smiling, and saying things like "yeah", "mmm" and "I know" when necessary. She is in a daze as she walks out of the hall to go to her first class, so much so that at first she doesn't notice that the person she is trying so hard not to think about is currently calling her name.

"Rose!" She recognises her name at the same time she recognises the voice, so when she turns around she braces herself for the upcoming conversation. "Scorp," she answers, smiling along with him at the familiar old nickname that dates back to their first year at Hogwarts. Her train of thought drifts to their shared past, to memories of classes, holidays, excitement and celebrations, and then onto daydreams of a shared future extending beyond Hogwarts, bound together by something stronger than friendship.

Then the doubts and insecurities she let in the night before rise to the surface. He has never hinted at anything other than platonic, and him asking out Georgia Davies only reinforces what she has known for ages now. She needs to let go.

Rose shakes her head to clear it and returns to the present to find Scorpius staring at her oddly. "What's wrong?" he asks. "You zoned out for a bit there."  
"Just tired" Rose replies.  
"Had a late night?" A glint of the same questioning from before is present is eyes now, only more subtle. Although, maybe she's just being paranoid; a common after-affect of a night in the Room. _It's an innocent question _Rose tells herself. _Relax. _Out loud, she says, "Yeah. Homework already", giving him almost the same answer as she gave Silena earlier. Then she adjusts her schoolbag into a more comfortable position on her shoulder and steers the conversation into an easier direction. "Hey, do you have Charms now?" He nods, and together they walk towards the Charms corridor.

Soon Rose finds herself taking her own advice, and relaxing into their pattern of casual banter and discussion that they have built up over the years. Their conversation covers many topics, and they don't stop talking the entire journey to the classroom, or even as they sit down in two neighbouring seats at the front if the classroom; about their new positions as Head Boy and Girl, teachers, classmates, teachers, and, of course, homework.

"Rose?"  
"Hmm?"  
"You know that Permanent Sticking Charms essay?" Scorpius winces slightly, choosing his next words with care. "I think I need some help with that." A broad grin spreads across Rose's face without her permission. They have always been competitive in their school year, in their younger years more so than now, and for Scorpius to confess that he needs help, especially to Rose, must mean that he is struggling.

Rose decides to have a bit of fun with the situation. "Scorpius needs my help with homework?" she mock gasps. "What's happened to the world? Has Moaning Myrtle stopped moaning? Has-" His face tightens and he slumps marginally in his seat, bracing himself just as Rose did earlier, preparing himself for an onslaught of teasing. This action tugs at Rose's heartstrings. It must have cost him a lot to share that with her. She knows personally how hard it is to admit your failings, and as they are best friends she should be trying to make it as easy as possible for him. The Rose-tinted spectacles are on again.

"I'm kidding." She nudges him with her elbow. "Or course I'll help. When do you want to work on it?"  
"Tonight, in the library?"  
"Sure." Then Professor Gilbolt walks in the classroom, cutting off any opportunity for further conversation. Throughout the lesson, Rose ponders the fact that she now has a date with Scorpius – only not the type she has always wanted.

* * *

When Rose enters the library that night, Scorpius is already seated at a table, waiting for her. Rose is full of restless energy. Had it not been for her meeting with Scorpius, she would be in the Room right now. She sits down opposite him, and, after they exchange greetings, they start writing their Charms essays, Rose helping Scorpius as they go.

While they work, they chat idly about their holidays. "I didn't do much," says Scorpius when she asks, as he scans one of their reference books for information. "Just stayed at home with my family." He frowns slightly before continuing. "And, although it might be different for you, family time in my house is usually very quiet."  
"What do you mean, different for me?" Rose asks. Scorpius looks up, smirking.  
"Are you trying to tell me that you've never noticed that your family is loud?" Rose has definitely noticed that. Every time her family gets together they all talk over each other, each person thinking that whatever they have to say is more important than anyone else's input. This inevitably leads to arguments, with everyone taking sides and blowing things way out of proportion. As though to prove Scorpius' point, the library door slams open and two members of her family enter, one following the other.

"I know you have it James!" Lily calls, with absolutely no thought towards the students currently studying. However, not many seem to be annoyed at the interruption, some even peering around bookshelves to listen to the latest argument between the two siblings. "I have no idea what you are talking about, dear sister of mine," James replies without even turning to look at her. "I have simply come to borrow a book in peace. I have nothing to do with your missing broomstick."  
"Who else would steal it?"  
"I don't know. Not my problem. Maybe you should stop being such an airhead and pay more attention to your belongings instead of popularity and looks." James smirks.

By now they have the attention of everyone in the library, and Rose can tell that they both love it, especially Lily, though she keeps up the act of indignant rage as she pulls out her wand and starts charming the books to whack James over the head.

"Put your wand away!" hisses the librarian, coming over to restore order. "Now either quieten down, or leave!" The two Potters grumble, but don't resume their fight. Once the librarian has returned to her desk, they look around at their audience and search for people that they can appeal to. They spot Rose at the same time.

"Rose! Can you believe that Ja-"  
"Come on Rose, you know I would never-"  
"You so would! It's-"  
"How about you-"

"GUYS!" Rose yells over the top of the two. She turns to Lily. "How about you use Accio to get it back?" To James she says, "Stop provoking your sister."  
"But I didn't-"  
"James!" Rose glares at him. James gets the message, and leaves the library, tail between his legs, Lily sulking along behind him once again. The crowd drifts back to their own individual groups, and Rose returns to her essay. Scorpius is struggling not to laugh.

"What?" she snaps, the bad mood from splitting up yet another family argument lingering.  
"Yeah, your family is _really _quiet. In fact-"  
"Shut it. I don't want to talk about my annoying family, thank you very much." Rose interrupts, putting an end to the conversation. They sit in a somewhat awkward silence for the next few moments, Rose casting her mind for something, anything, to say.

"Did you see Georgia today?" And then he's off, talking about something Georgia said, and how he answered, and what she looked like, and what her laugh sounded like. Rose was wrong. Silence is definitely preferable to listening to him talk about Georgia. He is animated and excited in a way that she has never seen him before, and she wishes that they didn't have to talk about Georgia for him to seem so alive.

"And what about you?" he asks when he has finally finished talking about Georgia Davies.  
"What do you mean?" Rose asks, with a vague idea of what he is hinting at, but hoping with her whole entire being that she is wrong; something that almost never happens. "Is there a boy that you've got your eye on?" he grins. And Rose is right, as per usual. _Deny, deny, deny.  
_"No, Scorpius." She groans, trying to act as though it were true, and she didn't have a major crush on the guy sitting right in front of her.  
"Really?" he questions. "Or a girl?" She glares at him.

"Usually, when a person says no, they mean no." She answers, trying to squirm her way out of the uncomfortable situation with as little injuries as possible.  
"Except for when they are lying. And I think-"  
"That I'm a liar? Is that really what you think?" Rose retorts.  
"Rose, I didn't mean-"  
"Yes you did!"  
"Rose-" He starts, but Rose gets up out of the seat and packs up her books.

"I'm done for tonight." She mutters as she walks out of the library, her emotions swirling, heart pumping overtime, and her brain lagging behind, struggling to comprehend what just happened.

_As little injuries as possible. Yeah. Right._

* * *

**A/N: Aaaand that's chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully my writing style in this is isn't too different to the first chapter, after so long without writing, but what do you think? Please leave a review and let me know!  
**

******PS: I just realised after I planned the whole story out that James is supposed to be two years older than Rose, so in this fan fiction I'll just make them in the same year level. Whoops-a-daisy! :(  
**

** TheEagleFeatherQuill :D**


End file.
